The Lost Saga
by Aniki.Oz
Summary: Time Dimension, Benda yang dapat menyatukan Dunia Lost Saga menjadi satu, sayangnya sekarang benda tersebut mulai rusak, ikuti perjalanan mereka melintasi Gurun Pasir, Laut, Hutan, bahkan Angkasa demi mendapatkan Time Core sebelum terlambat! Chap 2 Updated!
1. Terbangun di Time Gate

Prologue

. . . Ara? udah mulai ya?  
Halo semua, saya Aniki Oz akan mempersembahkan Fic saya yang baru tentang game yang yang sangat terkenal (khususnya di Indonesia) yaitu Lost Saga.

Ide ini muncul. . . mungkin pada saat, yaa saat sedang bermain LS lalu ada kepikiran untuk membuat Fic berdasarkan Game ini, jadi jangan salahkan saya kalau tidak sesuai dengan apa yang ada di LS tersebut.

Langsung aja.

Desclaimer: LS bukan milik saya, ini milik io Entertaiment, PT. Kreon, Samsung, Dkknya

* * *

**The Lost Saga**

**Prologue: Creation Of V-Mechanic**

11 Oktober 2060

aah sedikit lagi, hanya tinggal menambahkan Time Lost Engine Untuk Mengoperasikan Boosternya.  
Selesai! aku berhasil!

Begitulah kata-kata seorang pria Kribo yang menyebut dirinya sebagai DevK

Dengan ini aku bisa membetulkan Time Gate tanpa perlu repot pindah dimensi ke dimensi lainnya, karena Booster ciptaanku dapat membuatnya pindah dimensi dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, tapi aku harus memberi nama untuk ciptaan hebatku ini. . .

Kuberi nama, Velocity Of Light Mechanic

Hanya satu yang kurang, yaitu seseorang yang akan kuberi tugas untuk menjadi V-Mech, karena ini bukan masalah yang kecil, aku harus menemukan orang yang pas untuk menggunakan V-Mech.

Aku harus menunggu, dalam waktu yang panjang. . .

* * *

Chapter 1: Terbangun Di Time Gate

10 Desember 2063, Jakarta

Kota Jakarta, tempat yang ramai, terdengar suara Bel Alarmku yang berbentuk sosok bundar itu.

Kriiing-kriiiing-kriiiing, Buk!  
sepertinya saya sudah terbiasa memukul jam weker itu, tapi mau gimana lagi, kalau sudah bangun pasti susah tidur lagi. Belum lagi di jakarta ini tempatnya sangat berisik, padahal ini hari Minggu.

Ah, sudahlah~

Langsung saja saya loncat dari tempat tidur untuk memulai aktifitas pertama, beres-beres. . .  
"ahh kenapa sih kalau hidup sendiri itu susah sekali?" ketus perempuan yang masih berantakan lengkap dengan piyamanya.

Ah, SUDAHLAH. . .

Dengan kekuatan Author, waktu di skip dengan kecepatan luar biasa  
*Author di gebukin rame" (karena tidak menulis adegan mandi)

3rd Person POV

"aah, padahal hari minggu, tapi kok aku tidak ada semangat ya?", gumam Perempuan dengan rambut Anggun warna hitam (silahkan liat toko LS kalau mau detilnya) ,"yaudah musing-musing aja di PIM!" ujar perempuan itu tidak ada pilihan lain.

Tapi baru saja seperempat perjalanan dia melihat poster besar yang memuat gambar Game Lost Saga yang kebetulan terkenal di tanah Indonesia ini, dari kalangan anak kecil sampai dewasa pun senang bermain Game satu ini.

"hmm daripada tewas karena boring, mending aku coba main Game itu!", kata perempuan tersebut akhirnya singgah di tempat bermain yang bernama G-Arena.  
"maaf, kalau mau main, tanya ke siapa ya?", tanya perempuan manis itu ,"kamu bisa langsung tanya saya, mau main personal atau paket?" tanya operator Game center wanita tersebut.  
"Paket, 2 jam", jawab perempuan rambut Anggun itu.

Singkat cerita, perempuan itu sudah duduk di tempatnya, sebelum memasang helm yang bernama Nerve-Gear, dia membaca instrusinya.

**Ini adalah Nerve-Gear, alat yang akan memindahkan kesadaran anda kedalam Game Lost Saga  
pastikan anda dalam posisi tidur atau posisi duduk, karena akan mengganggu proses Nerve-Gear  
. . .**

Yang penting langsung main aja kan?  
dengan menghiraukan godaan laki-laki aneh, perempuan itu langsung login atau link on ke dunia Lost Saga.

**Time Gate**

lo. . .  
alo. . .  
Halo. . .  
"Hei, kamu sudah bangun ya? Saya tidak tahu kenapa anda malah datang kesini, seharusnya kamu ada di Boot Camp sekarang," kata pria Kribo ,"mau gimana lagi, pasti anda salah menggunakan Nerve-Gear anda sehingga terdampar disini, atau mungkin?"  
"dimana aku?" tanya perempuan itu sudah menggunakan baju seorang Assassin lengkap dengan cakar besarnya.  
"kamu perempuan? Kebetulan nih, kamu juga lumayan manis, huehehehehe. . ."

BUAK!

Sesaat kemudian

"jadi kamu bilang saya ada di tempat tersembunyi yaitu Time Gate? Mungkin saya adalah player yang beruntung, hihihi", ujar perempuan itu, "kalau mau tau nama kamu siapa ya? Saya adalah DevK, Developer K", ucap DevK sambil menjulur tangannya ke perempuan itu.

"nama saya. . .", belum si perempuan itu bicara sudah di potong DevK, "nama samaran"  
"ok", jawab perempuan itu agak kebingungan

Vinn, Nama saya Vinn

"ok Vinn, karena kamu terlanjur kesini, saya akan mengajarimu caranya bertarung disini, ini adalah Game Fighting, jadi kamu harus bisa bertarung, karena Lost Saga sudah menggunakan Nerve-Gear, jadi kamu dapat bergerak bebas seperti kamu berada di dunia asli, memang untuk seorang pemula, ini bukanlah hal yang gampang, tapi. . ."

"YA, YA, AKU NGERTI!"

"oke. . ."

"sekarang aku ingin kamu berlari 2 putaran sepanjang HQ ini", perintah DevK kepada Vinn,"untuk apa saya lar-"

"sudah sana lari saja"

"ok"

Akhirnya Vinn memulai larinya memutari HQ sebanyak dua kali, awalnya Vinn agak bingung kenapa dia harus lari, anehnya cakar yang Vinn bawa itu ternyata sama sekali tidak berat, bahkan sangat enteng. Setelah Vinn selesai berlari, ternyata DevK malah menyuruh Vinn untuk melompat.

"kenapa harus lompat kan-"

"lakukan saja"

"iya, iya"

Setelah Vinn melompat kurang lebih 20 kali, DevK dengan wajah mimisan memanggil si Vinn,"hei Vinn, sekarang seranglah saya, jangan pedulikan saya, saya tidak apa-apa dipukul, apa lagi oleh perempuan secantik kamu. . ."

BAK, BUK, DUAK, SRAT, Cling!

Dengan seketika DevK pun langsung K.O

"hmm, mudah juga menguasai dasar-dasar dalam bermain Lost Saga ini" gumam Vinn memuji dirinya sendiri, "DevK! Kamu Tidak apa-apa kan? Maaf kalau saya terlalu kasar, saya tidak bermaksud membunuh kamu, tapi-"

"jadi kamu suka sama saya?"

BAK, BUK, DUAK, SRAT, Cling!

DevK K.O ke dua kalinya

"kenapa perempuan ini cepat paham dalam menguasai game ini ya? Apa mungkin dia salah seorang gamer handal lalu bermain Lost Saga? Apa memang dia sudah tau tentang Lost Saga? Tunggu, jangan-jangan dia. . . Player yang akan menggunakan V-Mechanic yang saya tunggu-tunggu selama ini? Tapi dia kan seorang perempuan, apa dia bisa?"

"ahk tidak, dia pasti bisa", gumam DevK senang.  
"kamu kenapa DevK? Kamu sakit? Jangan-jangan karena tadi saya terlalu kasar? Maa-", ucap Vinn dipotong lagi oleh DevK.

Aku punya tugas untukmu. . .  
Eeh?

Di dunia Lost Saga, semua tempat ini tersambung oleh jembatan yang dinamai Time Dimension, tapi sekarang Time Dimension ini mengalami masalah yaitu Overheat, atau Time Dimension sudah tidak kuat menopong Player yang makin hari, semakin banyak, aku ingin kamu, mencari Time Core untuk membetulkan Time Dimension ini sebelum terlambat, jika terlambat, maka Time Dimension akan roboh dan mengakibatkan semua player menjadi K.O permanen, atau bisa dibilang meninggal dunia. . .

"itu mengerikan. . ."  
"saya yakin kamu bersedia. . ."  
"kau membaca pikiranku"  
"tentu saja, saya bisa melihat dari mata hijaumu itu, ya kan?" jawab DevK.

"tunggu, bagaimana mungkin saya bisa melakukan hal seberat itu? Padahal saya hanya player biasa, bahkan hanya seorang assassin biasa" ujar Vinn kurang yakin.

"aku akan memberimu kekuatan yang akan membantumu menjelajahi Lost Saga, yaitu V-Mechanic"

"V-Mechanic?"

"V-Mechanic adalah alat ciptaan saya yang dapat menjelajahi Lost Saga dalam waktu yang singkat, jadi kamu tidak usah khawatir dengan tidak mampu menjelajahi Lost Saga ini"

"saya menerima Quest tersebut"  
"sudahku duga"

* * *

Yosh. . .

Sudah selesai untuk Prologue + Chap 1

Kayaknya plotnya masih kosong yaa? Lagipula ini kan hanya Chap perkenalan Protagonis, jadi belum masuk ke inti cerita.

Ada yang suka pairing DevKxVinn? Saya sangat suka menulis DevK seperti itu, agak menyenangkan juga, hehehe. . .

Karena ini Fic LS, pastinya ada yang mau Hero kesukaan kalian yang mau ikutan disini kan?  
jika ada usul character baru boleh di usulkan di review (walaupun kayaknya agak memaksa)

aah saya lupa, klo ada yang mau add LS saya, nick saya LynAlmark

*asal jangan Hero Premium, saya jadi ribet nulisnya ^^

Nama saya Aniki Oz

Move Out


	2. Menuju Boot Camp

Chapter 2

Yaa kembali lagi dengan saya Aniki Oz, saya datang membawa Chapter yang ke 2. . .  
mungkin Chapter ini sudah memulai konflik bermunculan, kali ini saya akan mencoba untuk memulai ceritanya dari sekarang. . .

Oalaa, ternyate ide Nerve-Gear udah ada di fic milik YuukiTenriKdramon! (baru liat barusan)  
*untuk menghindari flame-atau apalah, sepertinya saya harus sujud maaf sebanyak 100 kali!

masih belum ada yang review ya? Bukan berarti saya mau berhenti begitu saja, saya tetap lanjut kok

Langsung aja.

Desclaimer : LS bukan milik saya, ini milik IO entertaiment, , samsung, dkknya

* * *

**The Lost Saga**

Chapter 2 : Menuju Boot Camp

Dengan kecepatan luar biasa ahkirnya Vinn dapat sampai ke tempat para Pemula atau disebut Cadet, Boot Camp. Tempat ini berada di dalam hutan agar para pemula dapat merasakan seperti menjadi tentara sungguhan, Vinn merasa kalau tempat ini tidak ada kejanggalan, Vinn hanya mengingat kembali penjelasan DevK tentang V-Mechanic.

"sesuai namanya, V-Mechanic adalah robot yang aku ciptakan untuk membantu pembetulan Time Dimension" jelas DevK memutari armor V-Mechanic yang masih dipajang di HQ.

"jadi aku harus menggunakan ini untuk mencari Time Core, gitu?" tanya Vinn.  
"sepertinya kau cepat paham tentang V-Mech ini"  
"tapi bagaimana aku menggunakannya? Apa saya bisa menguasai V- atau apalah"

"untuk menghindari kecurigaan para player lain saya membuat V-Mechanic ini dapat dipakai melalui Perintah" jelas DevK

"Perintah? Maksudmu aku harus mengucapkan sesuatu untuk mengaktikan V-Mecha ini?"

"Yaps. . ."

"Nanti kayak super hero dong. . . aku malu. . ."

"kenapa tidak? Lagi pula kamu terlihat seperti orang yang tidak keberatan untuk melakukan hal itu, dan juga V-Mechanic ini terlihat cocok untukmu, kamu cukup menggunakan Blue Floral Bikini ini dan berposelah seperti model majalah por-"

BUAK!

"aku tidak mau"  
"oke. . . "

"aaah DevK! Kamu tidak apa-apa, kan? Maafkan aku, sungguh aku tidak sengaja! Sebagai gantinya aku akan menggunakan pakaian yang kamu bilang tadi!"

"su, sungguh?"  
"iya"  
"sepertinya kamu sudah harus berangkat, tujuan pertamamu ada Boot Camp, tempat sejuta Pemula, disana kamu harus mencari kepingan Time Core unt-", belum DevK selesai bicara Vinn memotongnya, "kamu tidak bilang kalau Time Core itu terpisah dalam beberapa bagian?"

"Oops, maaf"

"yah sudahlah, lagipula saya tidak sabar melihat seperti apa Lost Saga itu. . ."  
"kamu pasti terkejut"

"kalau begitu selamat tinggal, DevK!"

Belum si DevK membalas salam Vinn, tangan DevK ditarik Vinn .

Cup. . .

"selamat tinggal!" akhirnya Vinn berangkat juga meninggalkan DevK yang masih pingsan itu.

* * *

END OF FLASHBACK

Aaaaaargh! Kenapa aku mamberikan ciuman pertamaku ke pria Kribo itu sih? Apalagi kemana-mana malah cuma pakai Bikini!  
itulah kalimat awalnya pada saat sampai di Boot Camp.

Hei Kamu!  
Kamu yang hanya memakai dalaman saja! Dimana bajumu? Sepertinya kamu tidak membawa pakaian kesini, teriak seorang Infantryman senior ke Vinn, lengkap dengan Epic Gearnya, dia mendekati Vinn lalu mengamati kalau mungkin saja dia seorang pemula.

"kamu seorang player baru disini kan? Selamat datang di Boot Camp, tempat para pelatihan player pemula, kenapa kamu hanya menggunakan pakaian dalam?" tanya Infantryman Senior, "umm, apa ada set pakaian disini? Aku sangat gerah disini, apa aku perlu buka baj-"

"INI BAJU ROBIN HOOD UNTUKMU!" teriak Infantryman sambil menahan hidungnya yang berdarah.

"terimakasih"  
"LUPAKAN SAJA!"

. . .

kemudian, Vinn mengikuti pelatihan untuk para pemula agar menghindari kecurigaan si Infantryman, Vinn melaksanakan tes serangan, pertahanan, kecepatan, kelincahan, dan masih banyak lagi, untunglah Vinn sudah mengetahui dasar-dasar bermain Lost Saga saat bersama DevK, jadi semuanya hanya menjadi angin lewat saja.

"haah, bosan~", itulah ucapan seorang V-Mech perempuan sedang minum Jus HP Potion, Vinn melihat ada keramaian di camp seberang, seperti ada perkelahian disana, "wah wah, ada battle disini ya? Sepertinya menarik. . ."

Ternyata yang dilihat oleh Vinn bukanlah battle antar player, melainkan ada sekelompok PK (player killer) yang mem-bully seorang player pemula.

"hei bocah tengik! Kalau jalan itu lihat jalanan, bukan melamun!" seru si Viking Rider, "lihat, badan ku jadi sakit semua!"

"m. . .maaf tuan, saya tidak sengaja, sungguh" kata seorang Cyber Medic perempuan berambut pigtail pirang, "kalau mau saya bisa menggunakan Heal untuk menyembuhkan tuan. . ."

"TIDAK PERLU, YANG AKU MAU HANYALAH ITEM BERHARGA! SEPERTINYA KAMU PUNYA SESUATU. . ."  
"a. . . aku tidak mengerti maksud tuan, saya tidak memiliki benda yang tuan bicarakan"  
"jangan berlagak bodoh, aku sudah tau kalau kamu membawa benda berkilau di saku mu itu!"  
"i. . . ini? Tapi aku baru saja menemukannya"

Ternyata benda yang dipegang si Medic adalah kepingan Time Core yang DevK pernah ceritakan, Vinn bingung kenapa Time Core itu sangat berkilau, apalagi berada di tangan seorang Medic seperti dia.

"aku tidak peduli, berikan sekarang juga atau saya akan memberimu pelajaran!" kata Viking sambil mengangkat Axenya.

Triiing!

"apa!?"

"sebetulnya aku tidak mau ikut campur, tapi aku tidak suka melihat orang sebesarmu hanya berani kepada seorang perempuan lemah. . ." kata seorang Lancer berambut Charisma cut berwarna coklat bermata Odd, terlihat sepertinya Lancer ini adalah player berpengalaman.

"kau. . .? jangan-jangan si White Unicorn yang dibicarakan para rekanku itu kan? Kebetuan sekali, aku ingin membalas dendamku kepada teman-temanku yang kau kalahkan!" kata sang Viking berlari menuju si Lancer.

"Gore!"

Sang Viking melaju ke Lancer sambil menundukkan kepalanya untuk menanduk si Lancer

"Glory Protection!"

Lancer memunculkan sebuah aura perindungan menahan serangan sang viking, lalu mengeluarkan senjatanya, Unicorn Lance, untuk menyerang si Viking, "Screw!" laksana seperti peluru, Lancer mengayunkan Lancenya kedepan lalu melesat dengan cepat menyerang sang Viking.

"Mustang!" dengan mengumpulkan aura kebiruan sang Lancer memukul tanah untuk membuat gelombang sehingga sang Viking terjatuh, "kalau kau masih membuat keributan seperti ini, aku akan menghajarmu lebih dari ini!"

"huahahahaha. . . kau pikir aku akan berlari seperti pengecut, gitu?" kata sang Viking sombong, "kawan-kawanku, kemarilah!"

Dengan seketika muncul beberapa orang yang sepertinya rombongan sang Viking itu.  
"huh, ternyata kalian hanya berani keroyokan? Kukira kalian ini orang yang Macho. . ." ejek si Lancer, "sebanyak apapun kalian, aku tidak akan kalah semudah itu!"

HEAAAAAH!

Sementara sang Lancer bertarung beberapa orang, si Viking tadi mulai mendekati si Medic.

"nah perempuan sialan, aku tidak peduli denganmu, aku ingin kau MATI!"

Sang Viking mengayun Axenya keatas untuk menyerang si Medic, sang Medic hanya menunduk ketakutan sambil menggenggam tangannya memohon pertolongan.

WHUUUT! TRIIIING!

"maaf, aku tidak suka melihat adegan mengerikan ini, seharusnya oom tidak boleh menyerang player yang lebih lemah dari anda~" kata Vinn menahan Viking Axe dengan Beam Swordnya, "si. . . siapa kau, kenapa seorang Robin Hood bisa menggunakan pedang!?" tanya sang Viking.

"aku? Aku ini adalah-"

Dengan sekejap mata, Vinn merubah wujudnya menjadi V-Mechanic, " perkenalkan nama saya Vinn, saya adalah V-Mechanic"

"tidak peduli kau ini robot atau apalah, tapi jika ada yang menghalangiku, akan aku habisi!" kata Viking berlari menuju Vinn untuk menyerang.

"Booster!" dengan cepat Vinn menghindari serangan fatal dari Viking, lalu menyerang Viking degan serangan yang cepat.  
"Beam Slash!" dengan kecepatan penuh, Vinn menyerang Viking dengan beberapa tebasan Beam Swordnya hingga terjatuh.

"kurang ajar, kau akan kubalas nanti!" ketus sang Viking sambil melarikan diri, "huuh, gitu aja kok kabur? Dasar payah" kata Vinn menjulurkan lidahnya, "oh iya, aku lupa membantu si Lancer, semoga dia baik-baik saja!"

* * *

Semantara itu. . .

"ukh. . .mereka cukup kuat ternyata, aku sudah kecapean" kata Lancer kelelahan.

Tiba-tiba seorang assassin muncul dibelakangnya, dengan cakarnya yang tajam, sang assassin mengayunkan serangan fatal ke Lancer yang lengah.

"habislah sudah, aku tidak bisa mengelak lagi" kata Lancer menunggu .

Srattt-!

Dari belakang Vinn menusuk assassin dengan Beam Sword, "kamu tidak apa-apa? Sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu, biar aku yang mengurus sisanya!" perintah Vinn kepada sang Lancer, tapi. . .

"walaupun seberapa kuatnya kamu, aku tidak bisa diam kalau seorang perempuan bertarung sendirian"  
"heh, kamu udah kayak pahlawan di drama saja" ejek Vinn mengamati sang Lancer, "terserah kamu lah, tapi kalau kamu terluka parah, jangan salahkan saya!"

"sudahku bilang aku tidak akan kalah semudah itu"

"ada 4 orang disini, 2 assassin 2 Tao, kau bisa urus 1 Tao, kan? Aku akan melawan sisanya" jelas Vinn kepada Lancer, "tidak masalah" jawab Lancer.

"sekarang, maju!"  
"siap!"

"Booster!", dengan cepat Vinn menyerang para penjahat satu-persatu, untunglah Vinn dengan sempurna dapat menghindar lalu menyerang balik serangan yang mereka lakukan, ternyata memang tidak mudah untuk melawan player lain, tapi ini sudah cukup bagi Vinn.

"Lancer, aku ada ide bagus!"  
"apa itu?"

"MENUNDUKLAH!"

"EEEH!?"

Pada saat Lancer sudah menunduk, Vinn menggunakan Meriam besar yang ada di punggungnya.

"HYPER BEAM!"

BUMMM!

Tembakan dahsyat tersebut akhirnya dapat mengalahkan seluruh penjahat yang tersisa, dan keributan pun sudah selesai.

"huaaah, capek juga ya ngurusin orang-orang aneh, untung kamu bantuin tadi, kalau tidak saya bisa repot" ketus Vinn sambil membaringkan badannya di dalam tenda, "lah? Bukannya dari tadi yang kerepotan itu saya? Kok malah kamu yang malas-malasan begini, lagipula kamu tidak apa-apa terus-terusan pakai baju besi seperti itu?"

"ohya aku lupa gimana caranya kembali jadi semula"

GUBRAK!

"JADI KAMU TIDAK TAU BAGAIMANA CARANYA MENJADI SEMULA?" tanya Lancer keheranan  
"ehehehe. . . maaf, nanti saya tanya lagi sama DevK"

"DevK? Siapa ituh?"  
"kamu nanti pasti tau deh"

"ah iya, kenapa kamu tidak ikut saja dengan ku?" tawar Vinn ke Lancer dan tentu si Medic.

"ki. . .kita mau kemana?" tanya Medic Gugup  
"kita akan berpetualang" jawab Vinn simpel

"aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu, tapi aku akan ikut" kata Lancer dengan gagah.

"nah itu baru bagus, kalau kamu Medic? Kamu mau ikut?"  
"a. . . aku tidak tau, semoga aku bisa membantu kalian berdua" jawab Medic bersedia untuk ikut.

"ngomgong-ngomong, nama kalian siapa yaa? Kita belum kenalan" kata Vinn baru ingat kalau dia belum menanyakan nama mereka dari tadi,"betul juga ya"

"namaku Ruuki, salam kenal"  
"na. . . namaku Lisa, salam kenal. . ."

"nama saya Vinn, salam kenal"

"baiklah Rookie, Lisa, kita berangkat!"

Vinn membuka portal dimensi dunia Lost Saga, yang membuat Ruuki dan Lisa terkejut, tentu mereka belum pernah melihat portal seperti ini.

"ayo Rookie, Lisa, jangan malu-malu, tidak akan ada yang terjadi kok"

"nama ku Ruuki, bukan Rookie!"  
"terserah apa katamu"

* * *

Yosh. . .

Chapter2 udah kelar. . .  
untuk sekarang saya masih membuat Plot yang ringan saja, tidak usah terlalu Complex.

Sepertinya Fic ini masih minim humornya ya? Tenang, saya tetap berusaha untuk meningkatkan humornya menjadi +10! (kayak Stat LS aja)

Untuk soal Lancer dan Medic, dua hero tersebut adalah permintaan teman saya (teman main LS)  
jika para reader yang ingin hero kesukaannya "ikut" di cerita ini, boleh sampaikan saja via PM atau Review juga bole~  
*dug, author dipukul

Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf kepada YuukiTenriKdramon, karena soal Nerve-Gear. . .  
*kalau dimaafin nanti saya traktir makan bakso, ok~ (dug)

Nama saya Aniki Oz

Move Out


End file.
